The Ghostwoods
Knifesbridge is nested amongst the tall trees of the Ghostwood Forest. It is built around a bridge over the quick-flowing River Knife, linking the eastern and western parts of the duchy. Over the last decade, a new road was built,leading north to Mournhaven. As this road is now the quickest route north to the university there, it has become popular of late—especially since there are currently no toll collectors. Edgar Silerton, the man who financed its construction and obtained the rights to collect tolls along it, hanged himself in the woods several years ago. Unfortunately, travel along this toll-free road does not come without a cost. There are bandits. And worse. UPDATE: The *State of Things! Sheriff Calgodarro of Knifesbridge has initiated a strict curfew in response to the recent chronic ails of the town. After yet another visitation by Raylan 'The Butcher' -- during which many patrons of the Knifegrinders tavern were killed in some sort of brawl, and old house was burned to the ground, and the docks erupted in mass bloody violence -- the sheriff has decided to introduce a sundown closing of all streets north of the river for all non-essential citizens. Also after sundown, a closing of the gates to all visitors will be observed. Calgodarro has drawn upon his personal fortune and contacts gathered from his years as a mercenary in order to populate a working force of deputies in order to aid his watch. He is not accepting any outside applicants for this work, preferring only those that he has personal trust in. The needs of the many and the few! In the wake of 'The Butcher's' most recent rampage, some new information on the workings of the bandits has been gained. Among the few survivors from the arson committed by 'The Butcher', were a number of young girls apparently being plied with strange narcotics and held against their will. Along with their tale of Raylan's vicious assault on the house, these girls revealed that one of their number was Mayor Coles daughter, Teresana. However, she was nabbed and taken away by the leader of the bandits inhabiting the house, known as Wilse. 'King' Cole has put out the call for any and all aid offering a 1000 coin bounty for the safe return of his daughter and 500 coins for the head of Wilse. Rumors abound that the recent sale of the Municipal Brewery Company to unnamed "foreign" investors was effected in order to fuel these bounties. Of course, the mayor's spokesperson insists that he has all faith in both Corbin and Calgodarro but must take his own measures as a concerned father and municipal authority. Glory on Earth and in Heaven! Corbin Grey has put out a second writ of calling to the good and faithful of Empire. Having been directly assaulted by a witch and her 'winged-demon', he has been bestowed with the power to offer stipends on behalf of the Imperial Church of the Gods of Law. He is offering 50 coins for any who come to Knifebridge, making themselves available for service, and 200 coins for those who spill the blood of bandits or witches in that service. In his words, "none shall be deemed unworthy, and the time is never late for one to embark upon a life of righteous vengeance upon the servants of demons and chaos. Be ye tried upon the wheel of faith and bear the light that burns both damned and chosen with Truth!" Category:West Marches Category:Locations